1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to staple with parallel legs and two parallel cross pieces therebetween and more particularly pertains to forming a space across the head of a staple for being grasped by a pliers to facilitate removal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of staples and other fastening devices of various designs is known in the prior art. More specifically, staples and other fastening devices of various designs heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of removing staples by various tools or specific constructions of the staples themselves are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 330,699 to Gill discloses the design of an insulated staple.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 298,916 to Beatty discloses the design of a staple.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,975 to Krol discloses a heavy duty staple.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,919 to Knohl discloses a staple.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,068 to Andruskiewicz discloses a wallboard staple.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,359 to Yrjanainen discloses an easy pull staple.
In this respect, the staple with parallel legs and two parallel cross pieces therebetween according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of forming a space across the head of a staple for being grasped by a pliers to facilitate removal.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved staple with parallel legs and two parallel cross pieces therebetween which can be used for to form a space across the head of a staple for being grasped by a pliers to facilitate removal. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.